


Thoughts from the Silent Partner

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Joan have had sexual tension for three years, and Clyde's sick of it. He wants to do something to spark a relationship between them, but he can't-he's a tortoise and can't even get anyone to hear him. When someone finally hears him, he vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from the Silent Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader-insert where the reader has a telepathic link to Clyde.  
>  _Elementary _has been really inspiring for my writing the last few weeks. This fic, "All Day and All of the Night," and "Virtual Gun in Your Pocket" were intended as separate one-shots, but you can read them as a series if you wish.__

I'm actually surprised you can hear me-nobody else can-but I'm glad all the same. It means I can discuss this with you. Ms. Hudson once asked the same question as I am while she was cleaning, but her moment of telepathy didn't extend to my "Damned if I know."  
Here's the question: Why won't Sherlock and Joan pull their heads out of their asses and realize they'd make a great couple? No, seriously, if you have any idea, let me know-I've been watching them and wondering that for three damn years.  
The worst part for me is I think Joan knows it but for whatever reason won't act on it. Rumor has it she once slept with Mycroft, Sherlock's loser (apparently a spy, but still a loser) brother. I have no friggin' idea if that's true or not, but I can say this with absolute certainty: if she did, she only did it because she won't let herself go for the Holmes she really wants.  
God knows how miserable it was when she moved out of the brownstone. I mean, Sherlock was still there, but it just wasn't the same. And that Kitty woman-ugh, insufferable! I'm so glad she's gone.  
Now that Joan's moved back in, the brownstone's back in homeostasis. They're so much happier when they're in each other's orbit, and I'm content to watch them. Well, really I'm not, but what the hell can I do to stir things up? I'm living in a plastic tank, for God's sake! So it's my lot in life to sit and watch and hope someday they get it.


End file.
